


Spray Foam

by Bucklethorpe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cops: Filmed on Location, F/F, Fluffiness, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucklethorpe/pseuds/Bucklethorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spaces between 1.01 to 1.13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Foam

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part for each episode and a sock for every foot.

**Part I**

“And when did you last see Eunice, Mrs. Bartolovich?” Officer Haught asked as sincerely as possible while she scribbled her copspeak shorthand in the Purgatory Sheriff Department mini spiraled notepad she had been recently issued. “Do you know an approximate time?”

Mrs. Bartolovich cleared her throat, which was about as subtle as a train at midnight, and flicked the ashes of the cigarette in her hand before rasping out, “It was ‘round breakfast. I know she ate before she took off. Damn girl! Always eatin’ and runnin’.”

“So,” Nicole’s scribbling paused as she peered out from under the brim of her hat. “Would that be around eight o’clock, you’d say?”

“Sounds ‘bout right. The mornin’ news was on the TV and I was just ‘bout to tell Eunice about the chance of afternoon showers when I realized she was a-missin’.”

“Well, I don’t want to suggest a time to you, Mrs. Bartolovich,” Nicole said. “Is 8 o’clock what time you normally eat breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Mrs. Bartolovich took another long drag, filling those seventy year old lungs with enough tar to cover a highway. “I already said that.”

“I’m just trying to nail down a timeline.”

“You’re wastin’ valuable time interrogatin’ me when Eunice is out there lonesome and skeered.”

“I know, Mrs Bartolov-”

“Well, then go find her!”

Some ashes from the next violent flick floated up near Nicole’s face as she waved them away.  “Maybe we should talk about a physical description for Eunice instead.”

“She’s got real dark, black hair,” Mrs. Bartolovich started. “Weighs about seventy on an average day.”  Nicole wrote down all the information as the lady continued. “She’s got a pink snout, a couple real low-hangin’ teets and she’s blind as a goddamned bat.”

“Teets?” Nicole asked. She silently wondered how low-hanging they’d be in the composite drawing, but her imaginings were derailed by a loud snorting.

She turned to find her Purgatory Sheriff Department mentor, Officer Winters, walking up the sidewalk with a pot-bellied on a leash.  Nicole found it ironic that the leash was cow print, but she’d have to think on that later.

“Eunice,” Mrs. Bartolovich pointed toward the pig.  It was probably meant to be an introduction, but Nicole was too confused to comply with pleasantries.

“Found her, Bart,” Officer Winters told the older lady.

“Oh, thank God,” Mrs. Bartolovich said with an enthusiasm that would rank as most people’s barely breathing. “Officer Winters, yer ma hero.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a wink, tipping his hat in the old lady’s direction. “We’re here to protect and serve.”

“Uh,” Nicole gestured toward the animal. “I thought the call was for a missing person.”

“Eunice is a special case,” Winters informed her. “She’s the grand marshal of the Purgatory Ham & Beans Day Parade every year.”

“You should take some pointers from Officer Winters,” Mrs. Bartolovich offered Nicole in a gravelly rant. “I know you’re new ‘round these parts, but ya don’t need to stand ‘round askin’ questions. You just go out there and find ma damn piggy.”

“Always goes to the same place,” Winters continued, like he was a candidate for pig finder of the year. “Likes to roll around in the trash behind The Frigid Dipper.”

“The Frigid Dipper?”

“Frozen yogurt shop,” Winters noted. “Best damn peach mango froyo in town, but Eunice is partial to the raspberry. At least, that’s what’s always on her face.”

“And ‘er ears,” Mrs. Bartolovich shared as she studied her newly returned pet. “Gotta spray ‘em out now, ya damned hog.”

“Nice to know,” Nicole said with an eyeroll. “Eunice. Frigid Dipper. Peach Mango.”

It was just as Winters passed the pig’s leash over to Mrs Bartolovich, acknowledging Eunice’s snort of either “thanks” or “fuck you” when she first saw  _ her _ .

_ She _ was actually skipping. It was an honest to goodness skip down Main Street.  Haught did a quick assessment.  Tank top. Shorty shorts. Cowboy boots. Long hair whipping behind her and a smile that brought to mind an a cappella version of ‘It’s a Sunshine Day’ from The Brady Bunch movie soundtrack.

“Who. Is.  _ That _ ?”

“The Earp kid,” the other officer answered with a nonchalant shrug. “Waverly. She’s the good one.”

“That’s one’s smart as a tack,” Mrs. Bartolovich contributed. “And sweet as a fresh berry right offa vine.”

She most certainly looked delicious.  She was possibly the most precious little pocket-shaped hottie Nicole has ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.

“Waverly,” Nicole let the name roll on her tongue.

“Earp,” Winters finished with a sigh. “Emphasis on  _ Earp _ . Best to steer clear.”

Nicole tracked the woman all the way into Shorty’s Saloon, noting the the sway of her hips.  Just in case.  There could be a reason why she would need to know her particular gait later.  Well, there could be, dammit.  One thing was for sure, she already knew she most certainly would not be steering clear of Waverly Earp.

 

* * *

 

**Part II**

Nicole quickly screeched her patrol car to a stop and jogged to the entrance of the Ghost River County Municipal Offices when she had noticed a struggling Waverly trying to open the large glass door open while balancing two boxes in her arms.

“Hey,” Nicole said, sliding in front of the woman and grabbing the handle.  She held the door with her foot as she took one box off Waverly’s hand. “I got this one.”

Nicole’s heart fluttered with Waverly’s appreciative smile just like it had when they had met at Shorty’s. “Thank you, Officer Haught.”

“No problem, Waverly Earp,” Nicole offered graciously, dimples on display. “Lead the way.”

“Um, I’m just going...in there,” She pointed inside with her pinky, momentarily distracted by Nicole’s presence enough to lose focus. “Uh, hm, the Black Badge office.”

“Really?” Nicole asked, surprised. “I didn’t think anybody was allowed in there. It’s all  _ top secret _ .”

“Oh...well, I’m helping with some stuff. Research! Stuff.”

“Yeah?” Nicole waited until Waverly passed and followed her inside.  

At she let the door shut, it hit a trailing Champ as he easily carried another box under his arm. “Hey!”

“Oh, sorry,” Nicole said, not even giving a little bit of a shit that she smacked that dude with a door.

“Champ,” Waverly called without looking over her shoulder. “It’s back here.”

Waverly turned as she reached the door and asked between the two, “Have you two met?”  She was shuffling nervously for some odd reason.  “Champ, this is Officer Haught. Officer Haught, Champ Hardy.”

“Waverly’s boyfriend,” he felt the need to add which caused Nicole to puke in her mouth a little.

“Ah,” Nicole nodded, shifting the box in her arms. “You must be the boy-man.”

“Hell yeah,” Champ cheered that reputation had preceded him. “Waverly’s been talking about me, huh?”

Nicole smirked at Waverly, “The description fits the subject.”

Waverly ignored that and continued in the Black Badge office. “You can bring those in here. Just set them on the table, I guess.”

Once all three boxes had been deposited, Champ was quick to head toward the exit.  He paused just before disappearing.  “You’ll be here for a while, yeah?” he asked.

“Yes,” Waverly answered with zeal. “Lots of researchy stuff to do. I’ll call you later.”

“Alright, then,” he said. “Have fun with all your past studying stuff. I’m going to play a little pool with Pete and Kyle.”

“I’m so sure,” Wynonna remarked as she glided past him, letting her shoulder give him a hard check. 

“Damn, Wynonna,” Champ clutched his shoulder. “Watch where you’re going.”

“Shut up, ya pussy!” She dropped into a rolly chair and scooted backward into another stack of chairs.  When one of the wheels fell off, she made a hard dip to the right. “Dammit, another one,” she complained.

“You deserved that,” Champ huffed, nearly smacking his head on the door frame in his haste to leave.

“Exhibit A,” Wynonna said as she tossed the newly broken wheel out the open window of the office. “Dude’s as dumb as pavement, Wave. Probably dumber.”

Nicole chuckled until she came face to face with Waverly.  She sobered quickly and tapped the box she had hauled in.  “So, uh, whatcha got here, anyway?”

“Officer,” Dolls called authoritatively as he entered the premises.  He hovered close to the door. “This is a closed door meeting.”

“Just helping Waverly, sir,” Nicole said dutifully as she headed the way she had come. “Not committing treason.”

Dolls watched her, never faltering with his menacing glare. “Do me a favor and let me know if anything unusual comes over the wire, Haight.”

“It’s Haught.”

“Good for you,” he said as he shut the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

**Part III**

Shorty was dead.

On top of everything else, Shorty was dead.  Waverly wiped another tear out of her eye and Wynonna hugged her a little tighter.

“I’m so sorry, baby girl.”

“Me, too,” Waverly said, clinging to her sister.

Wynonna abruptly pulled away. “I have to-”

Waverly watched as she stumbled away, cursing and kicking a chair in her path.

“Wy?”

“I’ll be back,” Wynonna called over her shoulder.

Waverly couldn’t do much to help ease her pain, not when she was feeling it herself.  She was shocked. He was just here, just hours ago.  Standing where she was standing, in fact.  Waverly trailed her hand along the bar, Shorty’s bar, and over her phone.  She pressed the button to check the time.  People would be coming soon.  People paying their respects to Shorty.

Shorty was dead.

Waverly noticed sniffed as she noticed a notification for a voicemail that hadn’t been there before.  She tapped on the icon, bringing the phone to her ear.

“Hi, Waverly Earp. This is Officer Haught. Nicole Haught. I’m calling in an official capacity on direction of Deputy Marshal Dolls.  I don’t want to alarm you, but your sister, Wynonna, is in a situation down at Crown Supplies Army Surplus store.  I assure you that the Purgatory Police are on scene and committed to the very best possible outcome.”

Waverly could hear Nicole’s intake of breath before she continued.

“Waverly, I promise to do everything I can to make sure Wynonna gets out of there.  Not that she needs my help. Your sister seems pretty tough.  They wouldn’t have sent her in if unless she knew she could handle it.  Anyway, if you have any questions, call this number.  Or the station can patch you through to me. The number’s on my card, which you have...still. I hope.”

Waverly felt the corner of her mouth tick up at the message.  Haught was as cute as she was hot. Not that she’d noticed that. Why would she? Besides, it’s perfectly cool to think Haught is hot. There were much more important things to worry about right now, anyway.

She set the phone back on the bar as heavy arms landed on her shoulders.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here,” Champ said as he squeezed her too tight, kissed her too many times, and comforted her for all the wrong reasons.

She fought off an instant bout of irritation that she really shouldn’t be having, considering he could have been killed and all.

“I know, Champ. I know.”

 

* * *

 

**Part IV**

“Stop freaking out!” Waverly yelled down the corridor at Wynonna stomping out of the Black Badge office.

“Too late! I’m fucking him up!”

Waverly sighed as Wynonna let the door slam. “Well, this really sucks,” she said aloud to herself.

“What sucks?” Nicole asked, appearing behind her.

“Ah,” Waverly threw a hand over her chest. “Dammit, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Nicole said, offering her dimples as an apology. “Didn’t mean to.”

Whatever Waverly would have said was lost for moment as she felt the slightest little tingle in her belly. The same tingle that always accompanied a run-in with Officer Haughty McHaughterson.  “S’okay,” she squeaked out instead.

“Who is your sister fuckin’ up, now?” Nicole asked, pointing to the door that Wynonna had just exited.

“Do- I mean, Hen-, I mean nobody,” Waverly stammered. “Well, probably nobody.  Who knows. She’s Wynonna.”

“Yeah, she sort of exists in an agitated state, I’ve noticed.”

“You have no idea.”

“So,” Nicole very subtly checked out her new kinda-friend. “Looks like you’re part of the Scooby Squad now.”

“Eh,” Waverly smiled secretly thinking the assessment wasn’t too far off. “Not really. Just a little sister following my big sister around.  Feels like it anyway.”

“I totally understand the feeling, I’m on desk duty while everyone else goes to investigate the gruesome murder.”

Waverly stared at her. Hard.

“What?” Nicole shrugged. “I didn’t say it was good that she was murdered.”

“Wynonna and Dolls are looking into the same case.”

“Are they now?” Nicole leaned against the counter, arms crossed. “Why would they be looking into it?”

“Oh, you know...could be...uh...” Waverly passed through the office to Nicole’s desk. “Small town, murder...crime...higher rates...”

“You’re just saying words.”

“Victim...anything really...” Waverly continued, now stacking all the paperwork on Officer Haught’s desk. “Black Badge specializes in all those things...and variants of...”

“You can’t tell me, okay,” Nicole finally held her hand up for Waverly to stop. “I get it.”

“I mean, aren’t we all just investigating life?” Waverly couldn’t seem to quite look her in the eye after the question.

Nicole smiled at her anyway, “We are. You’re also aggressively sorting all my citations for the month, so...”

“Oh, sorry,” Waverly set the papers down. When she did, she caught something written there. “F. N. Haught? What’s the ‘F’ for?”

Nicole grimaced at Waverly’s discovery. “My first name is, hm, Frances. It’s a family thing.”

“Frances Nicole Haught?”

“Yep.”

“So, you’re literally F.N. Haught.”

“Ha, ha,” Nicole feigned laughter at the joke.

“Makes total sense,” Waverly said under her breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

When the phone rang, Nicole grabbed it quickly. “Purgatory Sheriff Department.”

Waverly thought she heard a familiar voice and angled closer. “Who is it?”

Nicole motioned for a pen instead of answering.  She pulled her PSD issued mini spiral notebook out of her pocket and took the pen Waverly found.  She leaned down over her desk, poised to write.

Waverly popped right over to get ear level with the phone, only shying away when the two women accidentally bumped their heads together.

“Go on, Winters,” Nicole said, mostly to appease Waverly.  She took the note before saying,  “I’ll run it and send the info over to Agent Dolls.”

Nicole was halfway to the computer when Waverly asked, “Is it about Megan Halshford? It totally is, isn’t it?”

“Neighbor saw someone leaving the scene, I’m running the plate.”

“What’s the number?”

Nicole eyed her suspiciously for a split second before flashing it to her.

“Oh my god!”

“Oh my god, what?”

“That’s Samantha Baker,” Waverly said.

Nicole’s brows furrowed in question. “How would you even know that?”

“We used to have yoga together and she always parked right beside me,” Waverly said. “She dinged my jeep with the door of her stupid Buick Lacrosse and then denied it.”

“Of course, she did.”

Waverly off-handedly noticed the time on the clock hanging on the wall. “Ah, shit,” she moaned. “I have to get to Shorty’s before the rush. Keep me posted.”

Nicole was inclined to agree before she realized, “I really can’t do that...”

Waverly was already gone, though.  Truth be known, Nicole had half a mind to keep her posted just to have an excuse to call.  She’d think about it. Maybe.

 

* * *

  
  


**Part V**

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole called as she scooted just behind her in the line at the local coffee shop. “What’s the chances of running into you- hey, what’s wrong?” Nicole took in the watery eyes and downtrodden look on what usually was an almost too cheery face. “You okay?”

“It’s fine.”

Nicole reached out for Waverly’s elbow. “Are you sure?”

“Just...an unfortunate encounter with a major jerkface,” Waverly took a step forward in line and out of Nicole’s reach. “It’s been a weird day.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Waverly shook her head, “Nah.”

“Can’t or don’t want to?”

“Both,” Waverly said abruptly as she moved up to the counter and ordered her usual.  She pointed behind her when she was done. “And also whatever she’s having.”

Nicole shook her head, “No, no. I’ll get my own.”

“I got it.”

“Waverly, you don’t have to-”

“I still owe you a coffee for taking off my shirt,” Waverly said with a sly grin.  On an afterthought, she quickly shot a look to the barista. “I was stuck. My arms were in my shirt. She didn’t take my shirt off. Well, she did. I was wet,” she tried to explain. “God, it keeps getting worse.”

“Medium cappuccino, extra foam,” Nicole ordered mainly just to get Waverly to stop talking.

They waited in an awkward silence while their drinks were being made.  Nicole’s was done first and she considered the drink or not to drink dilemma.  Is that situational depending on who buys the drink?  She decided to throw caution to the wind and take a sip anyway.  As she lowered her cup, she saw Waverly studying her.

“Yeah?”

“What?”

“Did you want to say something?”

“No,” Waverly responded. “You like extra foam.”

“I do.”

“Good to know,” Waverly said accepting her own coffee. “If I ever need to order for you.”

Nicole tried to fight the smile curling at her lips. “Now, you can.”

Waverly was going to come back with something really cute, she was. She really was, but she saw her damn sister pulling out of the parking lot across the street like she was hell on wheels. “Dammit, Wynonna.”

Haught saw the commotion and threw her thumb over her shoulder. “Go ahead.”

“I...yeah...” Waverly was already running out the door.

“Thank you,” Nicole yelled, holding up her drink.  She looked at the barista and winked, “But, that whole shirt thing wasn’t exactly a taxing favor.”

 

* * *

  
  


**Part VI**

“Go home, sleep it off,” Officer Haught threatened a very drunk Ira McCullough as he continued to struggle against Officer Winters’ hold. “You haven’t done anything yet that can’t be considered just regular bar room shenanigans. But, if you continue to fight my partner and scream like a maniac, I’m going to have to take you down to the station.”

Waverly watched with rapt interest while Nicole talked Ira into not trying to punch Jerry Wells in the face after Jerry admitted that he was sleeping with his girlfriend.  Ira’s girlfriend. Not Ira’s wife, which he also had.  Officers Haught and Winters just happened into her place of employment tonight right before voices were raised and taunts were made.  It was quite the lucky coincidence, if Waverly did say so herself.

Once Winters had dragged Ira out and Jerry had apologized to the rest of drinkers and excused himself, Haught ambled up to the bar.  “Anything else I can help you with?”

“I don’t think I asked for your help with  _ that _ , Officer Haught,” Waverly pointed out. “I have my shotgun locked and loaded, you know.”

“Yeah, you just keep your shotgun locked  _ up _ right where it is.”

“Whatever you say, Officer,” Waverly teased. “What brings you by Shorty’s Saloon tonight, anyway?”

“I was just looking for somebody,” Nicole said easily.

Waverly peered around the mostly empty bar, “Are they here?”

Nicole tapped on the surface in front of her. “That’s confidential, Waverly Earp.”

“Is that payback for all the times I’ve said that or were you looking for me?”

It was just flirty enough for Nicole to divert her attention for a second and look back up at the other woman through her lashes. “Guess you’ll never know,” she volleyed back with a glint in her eye.

“Hm.” Waverly wiped down the lacquered hardwood, a smile she couldn’t hide resting on her lips. “Guess not.”

“If anybody else gets rowdy, you know where to find me,” Nicole smirked.

“Sure do.”

Nicole was all set to go back to work when she noticed something very disturbing tucked into a shelf on the opposite side of the bar. “Holy shit, is that a skull?”

“No!” Waverly automatically denied and comically lifted the towel in her hand in a ridiculous attempt to block Nicole’s view. “Damn, yes. But, it’s mine! I mean, my Uncle Curtis gave it to me.  Left it to me. To protect.”

“Your uncle left you a skull?” Nicole asked. “And I thought Wynonna was the strangest of your family.”

“Everybody in my family tree can deliver the strange, Nicole,” Waverly said. “Including me.”

“Why?”

“Earps, it’s hard to explain-”

“No, Waverly,” Nicole dismissed the obvious family issues. “Why a skull?”

“I don’t entirely know yet.  Just that it’s important.”

“You don’t think it’s, like, a victim of some sort, do you?”

Waverly cleared her throat. “Uh, I...no-oo.”

“That could be evidence of...something.”

“Is it a crime to have a skull, Officer Haught?”

“I don’t think so,” Nicole said, still thinking it over.

“Then, just forget I have it.”

“That’s going to be tough,” Nicole replied. “It’s a skull. In a bar. And you’re you.”

Waverly laughed, but her amusement was brief when she heard the obnoxious screech from afar.

“I need another beer,” Champ yelled from his place near the pool table.

“Hold it one second,” Waverly held up a finger, grabbed a bottle and promptly crossed the space to slam it down in front him. “Four fifty.”

“Add it to my tab.”

“I  _ was _ your tab, Champ,” she said. “I’m not anymore. So, now you gotta pay.”

Champ rolled his eyes while he fished some sweaty bills out of his pocket. He handed over the money reluctantly. “That’s harsh.”

“Such is life.”

Waverly deposited the money in the register before coming back over to Nicole. “He really is a douche, isn’t he?”

“What’s with you and the boy-man?” Nicole asked, just for general informational purposes. No other reason. None.

“We broke up.”

“You did?” Nicole clumsily claimed a seat while desperately trying to play off her interest as coolly as humanly possible.  As human as the skull that was still staring at her from under the bar.  “When did that happen? This break-up?”

“Today.”

“And, how are you...with that?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Waverly said. “Wynonna was right.”

“Yeah, and what did Wynonna say?”

“I can do better,” Waverly announced, looking Officer Haught right in the eye. “I can do way better.”

“Oh, I know you can.”

 

* * *

 

**Part VII**

Since moving to Purgatory a few short months ago, Nicole Haught hadn’t really been on the town out of uniform.  She’d grab some dinner at that diner on the corner.  She’d shopped at the local grocery and she went down the feed store to buy Jane Cougar Mellencat that really expensive organic kitty chow because of her reflux. But, all in all, she didn’t venture out all that much.

That’s why she felt a rush of nerves when she walked into Shorty’s on an off night without the protection of her PSD threads.  That blue shirt had never seemed like armor until right then, when she was without it.

She perused the room for the person she came to chat up and was came up empty.  Not looking good so far.  She went back through all the recent conversations she’d had with Waverly.  She was definitely supposed to working tonight. Not that Nicole had memorized her schedule or anything.  

“What would you like, honey?” Gus inquired as soon as Nicole took a seat at the bar.

Nicole looked over her, around her, her lips twisted in barely disguised disappointment. “You have Alley Kat?”

Gus appraised the woman carefully, reached into the cooler and placed a beer on the bar. “Sure do.”

“Really?” she was pleasantly surprised as she reached for it.

“Edmonton?”

“Thereabouts,” Nicole answered with a grin between drinks. “Went to U of A. Originally from Gibbons. You know it?”

“I’ve been around there,” Gus said. “Close to. Don’t get a lot of city folk settling down around here.”

“Wasn’t too far from home,” Nicole answered the question hidden there. “I liked the department when I came to visit. Town’s nice, has character.”

“Purgatory does have character,” Gus agreed. “We have character in goddamn spades, Officer.”

“No, no.” Nicole took a gulp of her beer. “Off duty, tonight. Just Nicole.”

“Nicole, then.” Gus held out her hand to shake Nicole’s. “I’m Gus. I run this shit hole.”

“You must be the Earps’ aunt, then.”

“You know my girls?” Gus inquired. “What am I saying? Of course, you do. Wynonna got herself deputized and Waverly tracks her like a puppy most of the time.”

“I know ‘em,” Nicole confirmed, still looking around like she was searching for somebody else.  She suddenly smiled, wide and happy, like maybe she’d found them.

“I got this one,” Waverly said as she bumped Gus’s hip with her own. “Nicole’s a friend of mine.”

“Oh, she is?” Gus was about to ask more questions before she saw Waverly push herself up to lean over the bar. She turned Nicole’s beer to see the label. “Alley Kat. That’s a pretty rare choice.”

“Well, I’m one of a kind,” Nicole said. It was a statement that’s usually said with gusto, but it was delivered much more shyly than one would expect.

“That you are,” Waverly said, glancing toward Gus. She raised her eyebrows at her aunt. “What?”

“Nothing,” Gus said, looking between them.  “Just didn’t know you and Officer Haught were friendly.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Waverly asked.

“No reason,” Gus lifted her hands in defense. “Thought I knew all your friends.”

Waverly shrugged and addressed Nicole. “You want another one?”

“I have to work in the morning.”

“Annn-nnd?”

“Okay,” Nicole gave in easily.  Too easily.

Gus hung around, listening discreetly for another few minutes while Nicole finished another  before fishing out an Alley Kat and placing it on the bar. “You’re on the house tonight.”

Nicole leaned back in surprise, “What?”

Gus put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze. “If you’re a friend of this kid’s, you’re a friend of mine.”

“Thanks, Gus,” Nicole said as Waverly’s aunt left them to check on some more customers.  “She’s nice.”

“Eh,” Waverly shook her head. “She’s probably prepping you to be her own personal neighborhood watch or something.”

“If she keeps letting me drink for free, I’d do it.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“I won’t,” Nicole said, downing her beer.  It was mostly for courage because she had come here with a mission. “So....uh, Wave...”

“Just a sec,” Waverly said, stepping away to go talk to another patron. “Be right back.”

“Sure,” Nicole said to the already empty space. “Just gonna ask if you’d like to go out? On a date? Then maybe marry me and have little Earpy babies? No big deal.”

Instead of spilling all her guts, she patiently waited and watched Waverly mixing drinks and popping tops for various folks around the bar.   She smiled. She waved. She gave ‘em exactly what they wanted.  After a few minutes, Nicole had fallen into a Waverly trance herself.  It was something she was prone to, the affliction was getting worse every day.

“Another?” Waverly asked when she returned.

“Huh?” Nicole asked, shaking herself out of it.

Waverly stepped closer, reaching across the bar for Nicole’s forearm. “You want another beer?”

“No.”

“You sure?” Waverly tilted her head with the question, like she didn’t quite believe it. “C’mon, it’s free. You’re a regular VIP now.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Nicole nervously peeled at the label of her empty bottle. “So, hey,” she gulped, “you have any plans this weekend?”

“A friend of mine just got engaged, so I’m having some friends over to the homestead.”

“Yeah?” Nicole perked up. “That sounds like fun.”

“Yeah!” Waverly said. “It’ll be like old times. I haven’t really hung out with my friends since Wynonna came back to town. I kinda miss them.  Some of them.”

“So, you’re having a party?”

“An engagement celebration,” Waverly corrected.

Nicole waited for any sort of statement that could be construed as an invitation.  It never came.

“This weekend?” Last ditch efforts are lame. That one was no exception.

“Yep.”

“Cool,” Nicole awkwardly clanked one bottle into another. “What about the next night?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly said. “That’s what’s great, though. I really don’t know yet. I’m just enjoying being single right now.”

“Yeah, being single is great,” Nicole said, feeling a lump form in her throat. “You know, Waverly, I will take another one.”

 

* * *

 

**Part VIII**

“Hi.”

Nicole was momentarily stunned as she stood frozen at the front door of her apartment staring wide-eyed at Waverly Earp.

“Nicole.”

“Yeah? Yeah, hi,” Nicole finally said. “Uh,” she leaned forward and around the door jamb looking for someone else. “Did Agent Dolls have more questions?”

“What?” Waverly was confused. “Oh, no. No, Nicole. They found Wynonna.  She’s home. She’s okay.”

“She is?” Nicole sunk back against her door. “God, that’s good to hear. I didn’t know. I’ve been asleep...because of the pain killers. Good. So glad she’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Waverly smiled meekly, adjusting the arm that was still nestled in a sling. “Yeah. I mean, ‘okay’ is pretty subjective. But, she’s back.”

Nicole nodded, “Good. Did they catch the guy who...?”

“Yeah,” Waverly cut her off. She really did not want to explain, but she didn’t want to lie either. “Dr. Reggie. He’s dead.”

“What?” Nicole shook her head. “Couldn’t have been.  That doesn’t...”  The fog of sleep, medications, and disjointed memories made it difficult to pinpoint why exactly that didn’t seem right.  Nicole refocused, trying to clear the cobwebs. “Doesn’t make much sense, though.”

“None of it does,” Waverly said. “Hey, can I?” She pointed past Nicole into her apartment.

“Sure, absolutely,” Nicole stepped aside to allow Waverly’s entry.  She shut the door behind them and leaned against it, not knowing where to go from there. “You want something to drink?”

“No,” Waverly turned down her generous offer, but glanced toward to kitchen anyway.  She noticed Nicole’s much talked about gray tabby lounging there. “How’d it go with Nedley and the cat?”

“Jane gave him a good scratch to an ankle,” Nicole said. “But they must have done okay otherwise.”

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Waverly asked as she finally took in the whole of Nicole.  She looked exhausted, even more so than the hospital.  She stood with a protective hunch, no doubt because of bruised ribs.  Her right hand was still heavily bandaged, just fingers sticking out from under harsh white.

“Me?” Nicole nodded. “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe you’re out of the hospital. I actually went there first looking for you.”

“Nothing more they could do except observe me,” Nicole said. “And I’m fine.”

“You don’t really look...”  Waverly absent-mindedly stepped toward her to brush a finger the cut just over Nicole’s brow. “...fine.”  When she heard her suck in a deep breath, Waverly jumped back.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Nicole said quickly. “Not at all.”

They stared at each other for a second before Waverly’s eyes dropped down to the t-shirt Nicole was wearing.

“Oh,” she laughed lightly, pointing at the word stretched across Nicole’s boobs. “I get it.”

Nicole looked down. “Get what?”

“Haught Mess.” Waverly’s nose crinkled with the smile. “Hot Mess, it’s funny.”

Nicole turned just enough for Waverly to see her back.  There was a large 11 printed on her shirt.  “Messier. Greatest hockey player to ever come out of Edmonton. But, right now, Haught Mess definitely applies. And not that I’m not happy to see you, because I am... _ really _ , I am...but...what brings you by...tonight?”

“I came to check on you,” Waverly revealed, shifting from one foot to another. “And to thank you for your help...with Wynonna.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“It helped, so again, thank you.”

“Of course,” Nicole responded. “I’m a cop. That’s pretty much my job.”

“Yeah, but...”

Nicole’s eyebrows lifted. “But?”

“I’m sorry you got caught in the middle-”

“Of?” Haught had her deputy brain working.  Waverly was as much a part of the Earp strangeness as Wynonna.  (She was also cuter, nicer, sweeter, smelled better, had the most adorable ears that ever existed on a person, and her ass was on an even higher shelf, but all that was neither here nor there at the moment.)  Nicole waited for an answer.  When it was clear she wouldn’t get one, she relented. “Hey, it’s not your fault that I was on the wrong end of 10-68.”

“Not directly,” Waverly mumbled before saying much more clearly, “Wynonna also wanted me to tell you she’s sorry for being such a fucking dick and that maybe you two could murder some pancakes later.”

“Hm,” Nicole took ‘later’ as ‘never.’ The case was apparently closed. Dolls was back. All that information she was so close to getting was sure to be locked down as tight as ever.  “Sure we can.”

Waverly regarded her with harmless suspicion. “Did I miss something? With you and Wynonna?”

“Your sister and I were working late...together,” Nicole answered while gingerly making her way from the door. “With Dr. Reggie actually.”

“Let’s not...” Waverly positioned herself at Nicole’s good side to help.

“While you were hanging out with strippers-”

“That’s not what is sounds like,” Waverly said defensively. “He did take off his pants and did a very awkward strip tease, but he was really just a messenger.”

“Oh,” Nicole replied when she arrived at her sofa. “Did you, uh, get his message?”

Waverly ruminated. “That requires a multi-layered answer.”

Nicole took a seat and let herself fall softly to the side, lifting her feet up and curling her knees in. “I have all night.”

“Yeah,” Waverly chuckled. “You’re not making it another ten minutes.”  She grabbed the blanket that was thrown over a nearby chair and draped it over Nicole. “Anything else you need?”

“You could stay,” Nicole hinted. “If you don’t mind. Just until I fall asleep.”

“Of course,” Waverly said, settling on the other end of the sofa.  She stared at where Nicole’s socked feet were almost touching her thigh.  She maneuvered just enough to make the connection. “Of course, I will.”

 

* * *

  
**Part VIX**

Waverly’s ringtone was loud.  Nicole could hear it ringing through her purse.  She didn’t care, really.  She didn’t care about anything other than to continue nibbling on Waverly’s earlobe while the girl’s legs kept squeezing tighter and tighter around her waist.  The thing was that Waverly’s phone had rang about seven times now.  And after every time it was accompanied by a ding that seemed to signal a voicemail.  Also, there was twenty or so times that she’d heard the double beep for an incoming text.

“Wave,” Nicole whispered into the ear that she’d just licked over the shell of, “You sure you don’t want to check on that?”

Waverly, who was clearly blitzed out on her newfound sexuality (and the woman who was delivering her first hands-on lesson) groaned at the question. “She’ll stop eventually.  She probably just wants me to pick up a bucket of chicken or something.”

“K,” Nicole breathed as she continued to explore the curve of Waverly’s neck. She finally hit a spot that caused a full-body shiver roll through the girl under her.

“There,” Waverly encouraged her, pressing herself closer.

Nicole was just about to set up camp in the one inch by one inch area when Waverly’s phone rang again.

“Maybe you should call her ba-” Waverly cut her off by pulling Nicole’s lips back to her own, her fingers sneaking back into Nicole’s braided hair.  It would have been so easy to keep on doing exactly that, but Nicole pulled back. “Wave...”

“Nooo,” Waverly pouted. “She can get her own crispy breasts.”

“Really?”

“I agree, that was bad,” Waverly admitted, trying her damndest to get back to all the kissing. “I’m new to girl on girl jokes, I’ll get the hang of it.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Nicole humored her. “But, you should probably call her back. Plus, Officer Betsy will be back from her power walk around the complex soon and she likes to read Agatha Christie novels in here during her evening shifts.”

“She should really retire,” Waverly suggested.

“She already has, twice,” Nicole said. “But, seeing you and me in here dry humping might actually make her keel over. And she’s explained in detail how dire her heart condition is, so...maybe we should-”

“Fine,” Waverly grumped. She waited for Nicole to get off of her, before sitting up herself.

“Do I look like I just made out with a girl in my boss’s office?” Nicole asked, trying to tame her hair.

“Yeah,” Waverly said honestly, standing to clasp one of the buttons on Nicole’s uniform that she’d deftly undone. “But it looks really good on you.”

The smile she got in return could have blinded the pope on Good Friday.

Waverly brushed off Nicole’s shoulders and straightened her collar before pointing to the scarf that was incidentally now hanging from Nedley’s deer antlers. “Can you reach that?”

“Yeah.” Nicole plucked it down and looped back around Waverly’s neck.  She smoothed it down before trailing back up to Waverly’s face, holding it reverently. “Don’t be scared anymore, okay. I promise, I’m perfectly harmless.”

Waverly’s tongue darted out to lick her lips, remembering the last half hour in vivid detail. “Hard to believe.”

Nicole placed a sweet, simple kiss on her forehead. “If you do...get scared again, just talk to me. Deal?”

“Deal,” Waverly responded. She made a move toward her purse, but stopped. “Hey, um, can we not...uh...you know?”

Nicole didn’t at first, but seeing the distress on Waverly’s face gave her a clue. “We don’t have to tell anybody.”

“It’s just that’s it’s new and....” Waverly trailed off.

“And you’re figuring it out.”

“Not you,” Waverly countered. “You, I’m sure of. It’s everything that comes with you that I’m... not.”

“I understand,” Nicole said softly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Waverly dug through her purse, pulled her phone out and hit the button to return Wynonna’s last call. After what could have only been a half a ring, Nicole heard Wynonna through the speaker.

“I’m at the cop shop,” Waverly replied, grinning at Nicole. “Why?”

...

“Bobo did what?!?”

 

* * *

  
**Part X**

Nicole watched for a minute before stepping out of the patrol car still parked on the side of the road. “Wave?”

“He’s leaving.” Waverly didn’t say it loud.  The chill in the air must have carried to Nicole’s ears.

“Where’s he going?” Nicole called.

Waverly turned, shrugging. “Don’t know. He lied about it.”

Nicole dropped her hat in the seat and shut the door. “Come here,” she said, waving Waverly toward her. “It’s too damn cold for you to stand out here by yourself.”

Waverly complied, smile threatening to appear. “And it’s not too damn cold for you?”

“We’ll huddle together while you work it out,” Nicole said as she tugged on Waverly’s jacket. It was enough to get the other woman into her arms and she let Waverly tuck her face into her PSD coat.

“Why are you so nice?” Waverly asked, the question only slightly muffled.

“Why are you so pretty?” Nicole inquired.

Waverly laughed. Nicole could feel the chuckle right over her heart, the tingle stayed even after Waverly disengaged from their hug. “Smooth, Officer.”

“Thanks,” Nicole took it as a compliment. She walked back over to the cruiser, reached in and settled her hat back on.  She looked at Waverly across the roof of the car. “Hey, wherever he’s going. We’ll find him. He’s driving a pink car with Stone Cold plates. And, now he owes the city money. Doesn’t seem like the pay online type, so we’ll find him.”

“Nah,” Waverly agreed as she ducked into the car.  When she did, she noticed Nicole’s sandwich wrapped up in front of her on the dash. “Did you save me some?”

“You mentioned you were hungry.”

“So nice,” Waverly said, mostly to herself.

“So pretty,” Nicole joked as she handed over her thermos.

“Hey, Nicole,” Waverly asked several minutes into the drive back into town, just as she finished her half of the sandwich. “How did you know about Wynonna and Doc?”

“Uh, my lesbianism doesn’t make me immune to blatant hetero UST, Waverly,” Nicole replied.  “Why does it bother you? I thought you liked him.”

“I do,” Waverly said honestly. “He’s almost part of the family, which is why...”

“It’s a little bit incestuous?”

“Eh, not  _ that _ close,” Waverly denied. “There’s some  _ experience _ ...issues at play.”

“Gross.”

“No, not that type of experience.” Waverly tapped Nicole’s thigh. “Age difference.”

“He’s like, maybe, late 30s,” Nicole said. “He can’t be much older.”

“Still...”

“I’m older than you,” Nicole said, obviously laboring to make a point. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” Waverly adamantly. “No, no. Not the same thing. Not even close.”

“Okay, then.” Nicole flicked her blinker to pull onto a side street. “I like the guy. Not sure why.  The mustache can be off-putting, but he seems devoted to your family. In whatever capacity that may be.”

“I told him...about us.”

Nicole’s foot slipped off the pedal in surprise. “You did?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“Apparently that particular straight guy can pick up on homosexual UST, too,” Waverly commented. “He didn’t seem surprised.”

Nicole chanced a look over at the other woman. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Waverly smiled.

“Now I like the guy even more.”

“So,” Waverly snuck her hand into Nicole’s. “Let’s talk more about the sexy black dress.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Part XI**

It was a half hour drive from the homestead to the Nicole’s apartment. From door to door, it took 29 minutes.  Twenty-nine minutes is a long time to think. And Waverly had a lot of things to think about lately.  Stress out over, mainly.

The one thing that wasn’t stressful, though, was Nicole Haught.  So, maybe she’d told a tiny white lie to Wynonna about promising Nicole she’d see her before the Poker Spectacular.  It was more like Waverly  _ needed _ to see her.  She needed to get out of the there before she suffocated and Nicole was her breath of fresh air.

As she walked up to Nicole’s apartment, she flipped through to her key.  Yeah, she had a key.  Someone had to feed Jane Cougar Mellencat while Nicole was doing graveyard shifts.  The fact that Nicole only had one or two a month and none since Waverly had been given said key wasn’t really a factor.

“Nic!” she called as she stepped over the threshold of her apartment.

“Wave?” she heard bounce from down the narrow hallway.

Waverly followed the voice coming from Nicole’s bedroom, passing Jane along the way.  She scratched the cat’s head quickly and continued.  When she got to her destination, she angled her head around the open door.  

“Waverly?” Nicole was still trying to locate her.  She finally stepped out from inside her bathroom. She had her usual brown uniform pants, but a ribbed shirt where her crisp blue PSD shirt normally resided.  She must have just started to braid her hair because it was half down and sticking out in four or five directions. Nicole beamed when she saw her, “There you are.”

Waverly didn’t even offer much in the way of a greeting. She just threw her arms around Nicole’s neck and hung there, feet dangling just off the ground.

“Hi,” Nicole laughed, hugging the woman attached to her. “Nice to see you, too.”

“My sister is back,” Waverly mumbled into her shoulder.

“Where did she go?”

“Not that sister. The other one.”

Nicole let Waverly slide down her body, so she could get a better look. “What do you mean the  _ other _ one?”

“Willa.”

“I thought Willa was...kidnapped years ago and...no longer with us.”

“Yeah, I did, too,” Waverly said. “Surprise! She’s back. Other sister.  Formerly dead. Oldest Earp. Willa”

“Overnight?” Nicole was completely confused. “How is that even possible?”

“Eve,” Waverly said in weak explanation. “I think she was at the station last night.”

“Yeah,” Nicole nodded. “I remember her. That’s your sister? Why did she say she was Eve and join a cult?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Are you sure that’s your sister?” Nicole asked. “I mean-”

“We did a DNA test.”

“Shit,” Nicole was stunned, so could just imagine how shocked Waverly must be. She pulled her back in, wrapping her arms over the smaller woman’s shoulders.  She kissed Waverly’s temple lightly and combed her fingers through her hair. “Wow, Wave. That’s amazing. What do you say when someone’s dead sister turns up alive? Congratulations?”

“Thanks, I guess,” Waverly remarked.  She felt some of the tension dissipate while they stood together. Having told somebody eased the pressure in her chest. “It’s weird.”

“I bet.”

“She’s...weird.”

“To be expected.”

“I don’t even know her,” Waverly continued. “I didn’t. Wynonna brought her home and I didn’t even recognize her.”

“You were young when she was taken, Waves. Don’t beat yourself up over that.  You were a little kid and it’s been a long time.”

“Yeah.”  Waverly pulled out of Nicole’s embrace, but still clung to her belt with her forehead resting on Nicole’s chest. She admitted quietly, “It’s like bizarro family reunion out there. I just want to hang out with you all day.”

“I would love to,” Nicole said, covering Waverly’s hands with her own. “But Nedley’s ordered pretty much the whole station to patrol the Poker Spectacular.”

“I know,” Waverly said, spinning Nicole’s ring on her finger. “And I have to go back and get to know my sister, as strange as that sounds.”

“It should be a happy time,” Nicole replied optimistically. “Right?”

“Right.”

“Maybe you could come out after?” Waverly asked hopefully. “Meet Willa.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you should come,” Waverly decided. “Wynonna thinks we’re best friends now. You might as well come over for a sleepover.”

“A sleepover, huh?” Nicole smirked. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea, Wave.”

“No?”

“Great idea,” Nicole leaned down to steal a kiss. “Wrong location.”

“Speaking of sleepovers,” Waverly tugged at a wisp of Nicole’s hair. “Do you want me to finish that?”  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**Part XII**

Waverly knew where she’d “popped out” to.  She still couldn’t believe she had asked her to do that, but she knew Nicole wouldn’t have left.  Besides, her police cruiser was still in the drive.

She walked straight out to the barn after Willa had patched her up.  There was no question. The barn is where they had talked yesterday.  The barn is where Waverly had taken her to explain that she’d been shot, but she was fine. The barn is where she had wiped the tears out Nicole’s eyes after she vowed to kill whoever had done it.

“Nicole.” She stopped short when she finally found her, leaning against the rickety wood. “I’m sorry about that,” Waverly began. “She’s really screwed up.”

“I know,” Nicole responded evenly without looking in Waverly’s direction.

“Seems she has all the Earp bitchiness without Wynonna’s charm,” Waverly tried to joke.

“Seems that way.”

“I’m glad you didn’t leave.”

“Where would I go?” Nicole asked. “I’m off today.  And you’re here.  And you’re hurt.  So, even if I can’t help you...I’m here, too.”

“You can,” Waverly argued. “You are helping.”

Nicole nodded silently.

“I should have told to her to back off.”

Nicole finally looked at Waverly, nearly expressionless. “I need to be able to take care of you.  And, I don’t mean that in a bad way because you can take of yourself better than just about everybody else I know.  But, I need to be able to be here if something happens to you. It’s part of the way I’m built, Waverly.  And they don’t have to know what we are to each other. I don’t care about that right now.  I just can’t deal with you sending me away.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I tried to tell her...Wynonna. I tried to tell her yesterday,” Waverly stated. “I thought if I could just clear up that one thing, you know? Of all the things that I  _ can’t _ share, all the things that must never be mentioned.  God, Nicole you’re not...one of  _ those _ secrets.  It’s just that there’s so much going on. Willa is back. And our home was attacked.  And...other stuff.”

“Take your time,” Nicole said. “I’ll still be here. If you let me.”

“I  _ am _ letting you. I’m trying to. I’m doing the best I can, Nicole,” Waverly swore. “When I said that this is new, I meant it in every possible way. It’s not just that you’re a woman. It’s that I’ve never been in a real, adult relationship. I’m just trying to protect it  _ and you _ from all the other shit in my life.”

“Tell me what it is then, Waves,” Nicole practically begged. “I can handle it.”

Waverly sighed heavily, doubtful.  She sat on the edge of Doc’s bed. “I’m exhausted.”

Nicole could see that written all over her face. Waverly  _ was _ exhausted. She had the whole world on her shoulders.

“Hey.” Nicole moved toward her finally, slipping behind Waverly on the makeshift bed.  She leaned in only to feel the slightest flinch.  She drew back. “I know, baby,” she whispered before brushing Waverly’s hair back to kiss a spot just below her ear.

 

* * *

 

**Part XIII**

Nicole woke with a distant melody she recognized as Waverly’s ringtone.  She had fallen asleep with her girlfriend cuddled next to her, but she wasn’t there anymore. Nicole felt around, coming up empty-handed. It was still dark outside. The darkness enveloped her whole apartment like she had never remembered before.  There was only one tiny source of light coming from just outside her bedroom door.  

It was coming from the same direction she heard Waverly’s voice in whispers. Whispers that she could barely make out.  Willa. Bobo. Curses. Revenants. Things that she understood now, but still was piecing together how exactly they all connected.

“Hey,” Waverly’s voice was closer suddenly.

“Baby,” Nicole reached for her, the bruise on her chest making it uncomfortable to move too freely. “Come back to bed.”

“Wynonna needs me.”

Nicole sat up slowly, still reaching. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah,” Waverly answered. “I think so.”

“What about Wi-?

“No,” Waverly cut off the question. “I don’t know everything yet, but...I need to go see Wynonna. Figure out what happens now.”

“Okay.” Nicole finally made contact and tugged lightly on Waverly’s wrists. “There you are.”

“I’m right here,” Waverly climbed up on the bed to straddle Nicole’s legs, being careful not to press too hard. “You’ve got me.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Waverly answered without any hesitation. “Lie back down,” she said, leading her with her lips and she gently pushed Nicole back. “You should be resting.”

“I told you I was fine,” Nicole said for a umpteenth time. “I was scanned thoroughly. Just bruised. I can go with you.”

“Not a chance.”

“Waves, c’mon,” Nicole argued. “I’ve finally been briefed. I’m official Black Badge now.”

“I’m not sure that anybody’s Black Badge anymore,” Waverly confided. “According to Wy, Dolls may have went rogue.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nicole squealed, getting worked enough to get a bit short on breath. “I’m finally in and we’re all out?”

“This is why we shouldn’t talk about this right now,” Waverly scolded her. “I can’t believe Doc told you anything.”

“I needed to know.”

“I was trying to keep you out of it for a reason,” Waverly said. “I wanted you safe.”

“You know I’m a cop, right?”

“Uh huh,” Waverly kissed her chin. “I know all about it. Human criminals are bad enough. Demon criminals are really fucked up.”

“Well, I know now,” Nicole reminded her needlessly. “Might as well use me.”

“So very many ways I could use you that have nothing to do with family curses.”

Nicole struggled to lift herself on her elbows, “Well, as your ‘kind of’ girlfriend-”

“Nic...”

“Wave...”

Waverly sighed. “Most people don’t have to define their relationships at gunpoint.”

“Most people don’t make love declarations at gunpoint, either.  But, we’re kinda special.”

Waverly leaned back, trying to make out Nicole’s expression. “You heard that?”

“I did.”

“I know the timing wasn’t all that great,” Waverly said of her confession. “But-”

Nicole stopped her with a feather light brush of her lips, before dropping back to the mattress. “I do, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said. “But let’s pretend like you didn’t have to say it to convince your sister to give a magic demon killing gun to your other, slightly unhinged sister to stop her from shooting me.  And we’ll both know that we both do, but we’ll come up with a better time and place to tell each other.”

“That sounds like a great plan.”

“Well, you are a planner,” Nicole chuckled. “At least two or three days in advance, right?”

“I’m sure I’ll tell you before that.”

“Good,” Nicole said, biting her lip at the excitement she felt at the notion that Waverly Earp loved her.  There was something else, though.  Something ominous in the air.  It was a feeling that Nicole couldn’t quite shake. “Hey, Wave?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful, okay,” Nicole said as she trailed her hands down Waverly’s arms, down to her hands before linking their fingers. “Please, be careful doing whatever it is you’re about to run off and do.”

Waverly brought Nicole’s knuckles to her lips. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure I shouldn’t go with you?”

“No!” Waverly said, leaving no room for argument. “You’re not. You’re resting. My crazy ass sister shot you. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Two words: Bulletproof vest.”

“I repeat: You got shot. I don’t care how invincible you’re feeling.”

“So, you got shot a couple of days ago and you’re still running around like nothing happened.”

“Well, that’s not exactly surprising, Nicole,” Waverly argued. “I’m an Er- hm.”

“Hey,” Nicole said with conviction. “You are. Whatever else might be going on, you’re an Earp.”

“What if he was right?”

“I was told a long time ago to steer clear of the Earps, you know that?”

“You were?”

“Wasn’t bad advice considering I was kidnapped because I was with one and shot by another one.”

“Yikes,” Waverly frowned. “Bad track record.”

“But, there’s also you,” Nicole said softly. “And, honestly, I don’t care about your last name. Whether you are or aren’t an Earp, I still love you.”

“You’re not supposed to say that yet.”

“Sorry, my bad,” Nicole joked.

“I’ll see you soon,” Waverly said with one last kiss before she slipped off Nicole and onto the floor. “Stay in bed.”

“Don’t get shot.”

“Stop worrying,” Waverly aimed for her best reassuring tone. “Nothing’s gonna happen.”

 


End file.
